megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Power
Power is a demon in the series. History The sixth of the nine orders of angels, also said to be called Authorities. It is said that they were the first order to be created. The Powers are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are academically driven and are concerned with ideology, philosophy, theology, religion and documents pertaining to those studies. Powers are the brain trusts; a group of experts who serve as advisers and policy planners. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. Some believe that no Power has ever fallen from grace, but another theory states that Satan was the Chief of the Powers before he Fell (see also Ephesians 6:12). Their duty is to oversee the distribution of power among humankind, hence their name. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Divine Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Divine Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Wind Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Divine Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Divine Order *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Justice Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Justice Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Justice Arcana *Persona 5: Justice Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Divine Race *Devil Children White Book: Divine Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Holy Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Divine Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Divine Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Aerial Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Divine Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Divine Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' / Animation Manga *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Divine Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Like Dominions and other angels, Powers support Yosuga. They appear as enemies in the ruins of Mifunashiro. A Dominion and a Power together can be found conversing there, and will ask the Demi-fiend whether they are also disgusted by the Manikin's desires for a world in which all are equal (answering in the affirmative will give considerable Yosuga points). Later, a Power which has been defeated by Noah is found in the Tower of Kagutsuchi. In battle, the Red Rider will summon Powers (up to two) whenever possible. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Power appears as a boss in the Celu Tower Inspection instance as well as an enemy in Suginami Tunnels' gold instance. In Celu Tower, it takes the form of a robed old man who lives with his master inside the tower. Power's shield can be acquired through a drop from the Powers that spawn with Raphael's field boss or in the Catacombs in Shinagawa. This item is called Gospel and grants a player the power to use specific expel affinity attacks when equipped. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Mastema presents a Power for Zelenin to control upon learning of her fear of demons in Sector Carina. She remains reluctant to use it in combat, however, and after it fails to protect her from Asura's attempts to bend her to his will, she ceased to openly summon it, instead choosing to rely primarily on the Strike Team members to protect her. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Power can be evolved from Principality once it reaches level 30. He can teach Flynn the Tathlum Shot, Diarama and Megido skills through his Demon Whisper. Power is needed in order to summon Frost Ace through special fusion. Power can also evolve into Virtue upon reaching level 37. In the Challenge Quest "Escorting Your Comrade," Power is one of the angels that will be patrolling Naraku in order to prevent Flynn from escorting Navarre to safety. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Power can evolve from Principality upon reaching level 30. He can teach Nanashi the Javelin Rain, Diarama and Megido skills through his Demon Whisper. Power benefits from learning Physical, Gun, Light and Almighty skills. Upon reaching level 37, Power can evolve into Virtue. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Power is the fourth Persona of the Justice Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Niijima's Palace or in the Sheriruth area of Mementos with the title, "Divine Warrior." Power is the only source of the Null Curse passive skill. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, he produces a Masukukaja skill card. Power is needed to summon Throne through advanced fusion, alongside Melchizedek and Dominion. Power is also required to summon Metatron as part of an advanced fusion alongside Principality, Dominion, Melchizedek, Sandalphon and Michael. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Power can perform the dark combo attack Dragon Blow with Arch Rox and Dred Rox. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Power is contracted to Makoto Sako from the beginning and summoned to eliminate the hostile Itsumades which are attacking the refugee camp. Near the end of the show, when Makoto's stronger demon Pallas Athena is still under recovery due to Benetnasch's anti-demon wave, she summons Power one last time to carry her before Yamato Hotsuin so they can defend against Alcor's deadly attack for him, sacrificing her own life. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Red Rider's reinforcements= *In Red Rider's boss battle, he always summons up to 2 Powers to aid him. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Tathlum Shot\Innate Diarama\Innate Megido\35 |Evolvedfrom= Divine Principality |Evolvedfromlevel= 30 |Evolveinto= Divine Virtue |Evolveintolevel= 37 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Normal Encounter= |-| Extra Dungeon= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas